


Breathe

by AHappyPup



Series: Hang in there, Darling [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie shows Peggy what ennui is like for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Peggy was sitting up in her office nursing a cup of tea when she heard it. It was quiet, as if it were trying to be concealed. Being an agent, her brain was trained to always think of the worst case-scenario. Angie had gone off to bed over half an hour ago, and she was fairly certain that sound was Angie whimpering. Was there someone in the house?

She gripped her gun tightly in hand and headed down the hall toward Angie’s room. There were no shadows on the walls other than her’s. A peek through the crack in Angie’s door revealed nothing else. She burst through the door, ready to attack-

Well, maybe that wasn’t the best idea.

Angie was alone, curled up into a tight little ball. Her eyes were red and only widened at the sudden noise.

“Peggy? What are you doing?” Her voice shook, and it felt almost like a stab in the chest. Peggy had lost so many things in her life, and Angie was one thing she wouldn’t lose. Couldn’t lose.

Peggy reached out to Angie’s arm soothingly, and kept her voice hushed as she spoke. “I think someone might be in here. Keep quiet, darling.”

“Peg, there’s no one in-”

“Shh…”

Angie placated her roommate, allowing her to check every nook and cranny. It made her smile a bit watch her stealth around the room- a smile she desperately needed. Ultimately, Peggy determined there was no assassin, and sat by Angie on the bed.

“Satisfied?” Angie asked, rubbing at her eyes.

Peggy sighed and rested against the headboard. ‘Yes.” Then, she sat up a little straighter, getting a better look at Angie’s eyes. “Darling? Are your allergies acting up again? Your eyes are absolutely bloodshot.”

Angie pulled up her blankets as if she were trying to conceal herself. “Um, yeah, allergies. You know how bad they can, um, get this time of year.”

Peggy raised an eyebrow. Her roommate was stuttering, and she didn’t sound like herself at all. “Is there anything else bothering you?”

A pause.

“N-no.”

“Angie? Will you look at me?”

Very reluctantly, Angie turned over onto her other side and curled up a little closer to Peggy. Her breathing was shallow and rapid, tears slipped from her eye.

Peggy’s heart was breaking. “Oh, darling…” She pulled the young waitress close to her chest, not caring about the teardrops on her shirt. “It’s alright… It’s alright.” She cursed whatever was causing her friend so much pain as she rubbed soft circles into Angie’s back.

The gesture seemed to help. Angie’s sobs were quieting, but unfortunately also being replaced with a mantra of “I’m sorry.” “You have nothing to be sorry for…” Peggy whispered into her ear.

Angie whimpered and curled into herself further. “I just- I have days like this and I can’t control anything, and I don’t feel like I can do anything but lie here, or cry or act like some four year old instead of an adult and and and…” She was starting to hyperventilate

“Shh… Shh… breathe. Can you breathe with me?” Peggy encouraged. The other girl nodded and tried to sync her breathing to Peggy’s. “There you go. Do you want to try again?”

Angie kept her eyes low and spoke quietly. She explained everything the best she could. The aching in her chest. The need to cry. The conversations with her mother. The painful feeling that just wouldn’t fade. More tears were shed, but she had finally let it all out. She rubbed at her eyes and tried to compose herself. “I know, I know it’s stupid.”

Peggy reached for a tissue off the nightstand and began to dab at Angie’s eyes. ‘It’s not stupid at all. I wish I had known sooner so I could have helped you.” Slowly, she readjusted them settling Angie into a more comfortable position.

“You’re helping plenty, English.”

Peggy sighed, running her arm up and down Angie’s. “Let me know when it gets this bad again. You shouldn’t have to go through this alone.” Angie nodded slowly and shut her eyes. Peggy reached forward and kissed her on the forehead. “Good, now rest. You look exhausted.”

“Only if you stay.”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.”


End file.
